Better 'den 'dat
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Jeff reacts to the beating Lita took at the hands of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Stone ColdHHH power trip days. Please R&R FIN


Title: Better 'den 'dat  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: Jeff reacts to the staged beatings Lita took at the hands of Stone Cold Steve Austin and HHH.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuffin. So don't even try. No wwe, no wrestlers ... nuffin.  
  
Rating: I LOVE PG13  
  
Timeline: That nice run of the Stone Cold/HHH power trip.  
  
+++  
  
Lita clenched her teeth, her one hand grasping at her lower back. Damn had those chair shots hurt. But if Vince and the big guys up top put so much faith in her ... to hold her own with the likes of Steve Austin and Triple H ... then she'd suck it up and do what needed to be done.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, waving away the trainers then continuing down the hall. Past Jericho's locker room ... the blonde singing again, though this time a love ballad. Trish was probably in there with him. She chuckled. You needed the jaws of life to separate those two, attached at the hip and never without the other. Though ... well, they were in love and she couldn't really blame them.  
  
Past Steve Austin's but she froze just outside the door, A familiar voice ringing out from inside.  
  
"Gawd Damn, you sum 'a bitch. How could you not pull back on dem chair shots. You knew she wasn't 100 percent from the start."  
  
"Look, Jeff, calm down." Steve said. "If I pulled them anymore, it wouldn't 'a looked like I was hittin, and I had tuh hit her."  
  
"Well, you shoulda known better then to rip loose with one right after dee other. Damn it, you hurt her, she's just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"She'll be fine." Steve nearly hollered back. "We're 'rastlers. Gettin hurt comes with dah job."  
  
"Within reason." Jeff growled, his thick southern drawl ever so prominent in his angered rage.  
  
"You an I both know that girl can handle herself." Steve answered. "So will you please just calm the hell down."  
  
"No. She better 'den 'dat. It's a stupid idea and a stupid angle and she doesn't need to take all dem shots for dah crowd to know dat Steve Austin is a bad guy."  
  
"You know, Jeff." Triple H spoke for the first time. "I think you need to go get some air, and breathe and relax."  
  
"I am not the one who needs to relax. You just sittin back while he nearly breaks her back and YOU!! You just layin there while she's taking these shots on top of you. I didn't know what was goin' on cuz I was sellin on the other sida 'a 'duh ring. Damn you all, sums 'a bitches."  
  
Lita startled as Jeff burst through the door, seeing him now, still all sweaty, his eyes ablaze and hair tangled. His nostrils flared and she blinked, nervously. "Jeff?"  
  
"How could you volunteer for a spot like dat?" he snarled, flipping his hair back fiercely. "How could you ... especially when you been havin so much trouble with yo back. And havin you do this to protect Matt with dat stupid angle they've got you two in? I hate that angle and I hate this angle. I HATE THIS PLACE!" Jeff stalked off, banging through the door to the parking garage.  
  
It took Lita a few moments to react and she quickly jogged through the door after him. He was already half way to the car. She couldn't let him leave. "JEFF!" she called, racing after him, clutching at her back.  
  
He froze at her voice but didn't turn. Wouldn't turn. His fists clenched, shoulders shaking.  
  
"Jeff." She stopped a few steps behind him. "Jeff, I'm all right. You don't need to get so worked up."  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder. "You not all right. You clutchin at yo back. And I can see in yo eyes that you hurtin."  
  
She sighed. "But I'll be fine. A few days of takin it easy and I'll be back to normal."  
  
"It's not supposed to be dis way. You ain't supposed to get hurt. You better 'den 'dat."  
  
"Hun, it's just some bumps and bruising. I'm tough; I can take it." Lita reached out, gently pulling on his arm. "Now come on. This angle isn't so bad. We're doing great."  
  
Jeff yanked his arm away. "This ain't 'great.' You hurt ain't 'great.' The only good thing they done with us, is make Team Extreme."  
  
"Well, the fans really loved our whole thing with T & A. And they go crazy for Matt and I."  
  
He turned to her, his eyes screaming anger and about four other intense emotions. "I hate it." He spat. "First of all, it's just dumb. Second of all , it's common knowledge that Matt is the sloppiest kisser on duh planet. And third ..." his eyes softened and saddened. "I wanted to be duh one to kiss you." He ducked his head with a sigh, turning from her and slowly walked away.  
  
Lita blinked, unbelieving. Did Jeff just say he wanted to kiss her? Did Jeff admit he was jealous of the nothing kisses she shares with Matt. Yes, Matt was a horrible kisser. Does Jeff really think he could do better? Scary thought was that Lita wanted him to. "Jeff." She ran after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him to face her.  
  
He kept his head bowed. "Li, I know what you gonna say and ..."  
  
She shook her head. "Shhh..." and placed her fingers over his lips. Then she smiled gently at his worried look. She held his eyes a little while, noticing how warm and green and so ...  
  
Jeff swallowed, uneasily. His heart raced. She was so beautiful and so close and so lovely. His eyes widened when her lips were suddenly on his.  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut when he started to kiss her back. His mouth expert, his lips playing with hers. They tasted a little salty; he just had a match after all. She whimpered when he licked at her lips, his hands gentle on her neck and cheeks.  
  
He moaned when she opened her mouth, her tongue swooping into his mouth, her fingers tickling his cheeks. She tasted incredibly sweet, drugging. Though he was probably biased considering he'd been dreaming of this moment for months. He didn't want this fire-laden embrace to ever end. But it did, and all too soon.  
  
Lita opened her eyes, panting, looking up at him. She licked her lips. "Wow."  
  
Jeff swallowed hard. "Yeah."  
  
She traced a finger along his jaw. "I kiss Matt cuz I have to." She paused. "I kiss you cuz I want to."  
  
"Really?" his voice full of hope.  
  
She nodded, keeping one hand in his hair, the other playing with the hem of his shirt. "Uh huh. And you're right about something else." She smiled. "You're much better than Matt."  
  
He blushed. "I ... I wanna tell you ..." He tentatively reached up, but then froze, afraid to touch her.  
  
"It's ok, Jeff. What is it?" her voice, coaxing.  
  
"I think I fell ... I fell in love wit you." He drawled softly.  
  
The smile on her face most beautiful as she wiggled her fingers in his hair. "Well ... I know I fell in love with you too. Some time ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He looked so adorable and hopeful. She nodded. "Yup. SO why don't you kiss me again and this time ..." she leaned up, her lips brushing his. "Don't be afraid to touch me."  
  
Jeff smiled, roughly running his hands up her sides then to her back, pulling her flush against him. She gasped, he chuckled. "It would be mah pleasure, ma'am." And the two, equally smiling, leaned forward and kissed.  
  
END  
  
*** Wow, I'm doin good today. Here's the second one I've typed of the day. Damn, I hope this doesn't set a standard. So I guess I'll post this one too. Read, Review, I will always be a Jeff/Lita shipper so those stories ain't gonna be ending any time soon. Let me know, peace out.*** 


End file.
